


Five Things Adam Still Needs to Teach Jo

by typicrobots



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-04
Updated: 2006-09-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typicrobots/pseuds/typicrobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has an honest face, and if the mark believes the first thing and the last thing, then they'll believe the second thing as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Adam Still Needs to Teach Jo

1\. How to shoot a gun. How she shouldn't lock her elbows because of the recoil, or close one of her eyes because that'll only compromise her depth perception. How to cluster her shots. How to shoot the target with intent to wound, and also with intent to kill. How to see the target as a target and not as a person, which will be the hardest thing for her to learn.  
  
2\. How to lie. There are different types of liars, and Jo is the honest kind. Zaf lies from start to finish, lies even when he doesn't have to – which is reckless, but he does it with enough confidence and stupidity to get away with it. Jo could never manage that kind of lying, so for her, the best place to hide a lie is between two truths. She has an honest face, and if the mark believes the first thing and the last thing, then they'll believe the second thing as well.  
  
3\. How to hotwire a car. That's just practical. He would teach Zaf too if he didn't think Zaf already knew.  
  
4\. How to catch a man's attention. She's young and the most work she's ever had to do to attract a boy was simply show up at the local pub. But now she's dealing with wealthy men, older men, important men – most of whom are married. It'll be her job to catch their eye, ones that they themselves didn't realize were wandering until they saw her. Fiona had been brilliant at that and naturally would have made the better teacher, but there's nothing to be done about that now.  
  
5\. How to pretend everything is all right when everything isn't all right. That one might take a while, as he has yet to learn himself.


End file.
